taleoftalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl in White
The Girl in White is a mysterious girl that the six sisters of The Path may encounter while journeying through the forest. Appearance The Girl in White is a young teenage girl in a plain white spaghetti-strap dress reaching the middle of her thighs, and brown knee-high boots. She has brown eyes, dark skin, as well as thick black hair pulled back into two short pigtails. Personality The girl appears to be kind, as she is frequently attempting to lead the girls out of the forest and away from danger. If she succeeds, she will kindly embrace the girl in relief that they are safe, and kiss them on the forehead. She also appears to be very playful, as she is almost always seen gracefully dancing around; this may, perhaps, be her way of communicating with the sisters. History The Girl in White appears to the girls when they are deep in the forest, usually seen dancing. If the player allows interactivity with the girl, she will take the sister by the hand and lead her out of the forest, then let go and run ahead, wait for her, then grip her hand again, and so on. Once she and the sister are back on the path, they will both embrace each other, and she may also lovingly don a kiss as well. After this, she will seem to wait for the girl to return to traveling down the path to her grandmother's house. If the player should complete each sister's story with the success rank, meaning the sisters each meet the Wolf and die, they are allowed control of the Girl in White. She appears before the player in the Red Apartment, and is selectable just as each of the sisters were at the start of the game. Once the player chooses her, she will appear before them at the start of the path, albeit now it is raining. The Girl in White can access the grandmother's house as the other sisters could; with this, she will go through each of the six sisters' interpretations of the house after their Wolf is met, then finally arrive in the Grandmother's bedroom and sit at the side of the bed beside her. Once this is completed, the girl will appear before the player in the apartment covered in blood, which then each sister will walk through the door and resume their place, thus starting the game over. The Girl in White will then walk out of the apartment and shut the door behind her. Gallery Girl in White (Render, 1).png The_Red_Apartment,_The_Girl_in_White.jpg|The Girl in White in the Red Apartment The_Red_Apartment,_The_Red_Girls,_The_Girl_in_White.jpg|The Girl in White Bloodstained Dress with the Red Girls Trivia *The Girl in White bears a strong resemblance to Ginger's Girl in Red wolf. *The Girl in White is the Deaf-Mute Girl in a Pretty White Dress from 8, albeit much older.[http://tale-of-tales.com/ThePath/blog/2010/03/24/the-making-of-girl-in-whitered-wolf/ Tale of Tales, The Path blog, 24th of March 2010, The Making of Girl in White/Red Wolf] *She looks about 14 years old. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Path Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters